The Doctor And The Consulting Detective
by WholockiansAssemble
Summary: the Doctor takes Clara to meet the famous Sherlock Holmes...
1. Chapter 1

Clara lay between the columns in the TARDIS, a thick book placed carefully on her lap.

"Whatcha reading?" The Doctor asked; he had a fez on his head and his red bow-tie had come loose from working on the wires under the controls. Barely even taking her eyes off of the page Clara replied, "Hound of the Baskervilles".

Would you like to meet him, for real?" The Doctor leaned forward as if to see the pages. A big goofy smile appeared on Clara's face as she gave him the smallest of nods.

" Right then," He exclaimed, frantically puling seemingly random levers, "GERONIMO!"


	2. Chapter 2

The TARDIS landed in a dark alley way with a loud whirring noise. Clara and the Doctor stumbled out of the TARDIS, dazed from the unusually rough landing.

"Shouldn't we be dressed in like, Victorian fashion?"Clara inquired, trying to make a sense of their surroundings.

"Why bother? Its 2010!" He replied jogging out of the ally. Clara took off after him.

They entered a seemingly normal London street. At one end a small café named 'Speedys' was full to the brim with customers all desperate for a morning coffee. Clara knew where they were instantly. She sprinted down the street until she found it; a black wooden door with a brass door-knob, numbered '221B'. Buzzing the bell on the side The Doctor whispered, "Now try not to say anything stupid- actually don't say anything at all- just let me do the talking."

A man with blonde military cut hair and a limp opened the door.

"Sherlock Holmes?" The Doctor asked.

" Upstairs. Follow me." He indicated up the steps, letting Clara and the Doctor through. They followed the man to a large messy room were another man was busy with a microscope. His hair was a dark tangled mess and he looked as if he was in his late twenties, possibly early looked up as Clara and the Doctor entered, his icy blue eyes sent a shiver down Clara's spine.

"Mr Smith and Miss Clarke, MI6 special department of inquiry." The Doctor stated in his most formal voice, holding up the psychic paper.

" The paper's empty." The dark-haired man smirked.

" And you Mr Holmes, are a very clever man." The Doctor responded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor of?" Sherlock asked.

"Just The Doctor," he interrupted, "and I heard that you're pretty good at first impressions."

Sherlock leaned back, eyeing The Doctor all the while, "You've had many traumatic experiences, judging by the unconscious tremor in your right hand."

The Doctor went pale and the sparkle in his eyes left, remembering Amy and Rory.

" Victims were close to you i bet. Your energy seemed the disappear when i mentioned a trauma," the detective took a sip of tea before resuming, "thats weird, you have two hearts. The pulse- its twice for every normal heart beat..." Sherlock narrowed his eyes, for a moment he almost doubted himself.

" Well I'm not exactly human to be honest." The Doctor smiled innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

After proving that he was really not human- which mainly consisted of a stubborn Sherlock taking endless DNA samples and a medical checkup by a reluctant John- The Doctor and Clara were given tea by the landlady.

" We came because well..." The Doctor hesitated a bit "well you have an alien psychopath after you. Goes by the name of Jim Moriarty."

Sherlock sat up almost instantly when he heard the name, but John wasn't too keen. "James can't be an alien its not possible!" He said.

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains- no matter how improbable- is the truth," Sherlock mumbled, "but before I am willing to accept whatever help you're going to give, you've got to convince me that this isn't some big setup."

"The tests weren't good enough?!" The Doctor cried, exasperated. Sherlock mockingly shook his head.

"Well then, time you saw the TARDIS!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor led them to the alley where the TARDIS was. He turned round to Sherlock and John with open arms as if to say, "Ta-dah!"

"Its a police box." John said, clearly unimpressed.

"Well give us a chance, will you?" The Doctor replied harshly. He took out the key and opened the door, then pushed the others in.

John stood wide-eyed, "What the hell?!"

He looked at Sherlock for an answer but for the first time he didn't have one. Instead, Sherlock just stared around; this was way beyond his level of understanding.

"Yeah, it's smaller on the outside." Clara said, patting Sherlock on the back.

"Now, in all of space and time, where would you like to go Sherlock Holmes?" The Doctor asked, once again pulling seemingly random levers.

John nudged Sherlock to get his attention, "Hmm- what- yeah i umm... I want to see you don't mind."

"You want to meet a pirate?" The Doctor asked, unsure.

" No no. January 1980, my childhood home. you'll understand soon enough." Sherlock replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS landed outside a fancy-looking house in the country side. A beautiful brown dog lay outside in his kennel, a kennel that said "Redbeard". John was the first to comment.

"Okay how? Sherlock explain to me." He demanded, but Sherlock took no notice. He sprinted over to the dog which got up, but didn't bark. Sherlock stroked Redbeard and as the dog started licking him, he laughed. Not a mocking type laugh, but one that reflected kindness, something John had never heard before.

"Oh I've missed you boy." Sherlock whispered, rubbing Redbeard's belly.

Clara looked at The Doctor, "So Redbeard turned out to be just a dog. I was expecting something more piratey."

"People are full of surprises." The Doctor replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Reluctantly Sherlock went back into the TARDIS, joining the others.

"John, your turn. Where to next?" The Doctor asked.

John licked his lips, deep in thought. Finally he got an idea, "umm. I want to see the world, like from space."

"Well then," The Doctor replied, rubbing his hands together, "GERONIMO!"

The TARDIS landed- for once- smoothly. The monitors showed that they were on one of the moon's craters overlooking Europe and Asia. The lights from the cities that were still in the night glittered like fireflies in the sky and the made the clouds over France a beautiful golden colour.

" You can go out about five meters of the TARDIS. My design actually." The Doctor beamed, pleased with his handiwork.

John gasped as he saw the beauty that lay in front of him, "Its... it's amazing." He gulped.

As he and Clara stood taking in the view, The Doctor pulled Sherlock aside just out of earshot.

"Now about Moriarty," The Doctor whispered, "on that final day there is no doubt you will jump. When you do I will be waiting to catch you ok? Jump into the TARDIS and pick Bartholomew's Hospital but Don't tell John what I just said."

Sherlock seemed confused by all the information he wad just given but nodded anyway before joining John.


	8. Chapter 8

After dropping the boys off at Baker street The Doctor turned round to Clara and said, "Clara I need to open the swimming pool doors. Go on quickly. Hurry!"

Clara slightly confused, made off down the hallway.

The Doctor bit his lip in apprehension while working vigorously to set the coordinates to the day Sherlock would give his life for his best friend. The TARDIS was parked horizontally on the wall of Bartholomew's and The Doctor opened the doors just in time to see a body fall past him and into the pool.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock sat on the sofa of a drawing room in the TARDIS, wrapped in a blue towel and his hair dripping wet.

"So you were right," he sighed, "Jim forced me to jump. It was me or the only three people I cared about." Sherlock looked at The Doctor, his eyes full of sorrow. "What do we do now?"

The Doctor massaged his temples. "We'll get you a doppelganger and drop it off at the time and place you supposedly landed. Then I'll drop you off somewhere you can lay low for a time being."

"What about John?" Sherlock inquired, his eyes filling with tears, "will I be able to see him again?"

" I'm so sorry," The Doctor replied softly, "not for a long time."


	10. Chapter 10

"No," Sherlock replied stubbornly, "I can't live without him. I probably wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for him. I can't leave him now, he's in danger!" Tears were rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably, his lips trembled violently.

"Sherlock, you just faked your death in front of him. Plus if you did go back to him you'll attract more danger. Don't be selfish." The Doctor said rather insensitively.

Sherlock gave him a cold glare, turning to face him. Suddenly, he grabbed the Doctor by the shirt and punched him, knocking the Doctor unconscious.

Clara shrieked. Sherlock stared wide-eyed at what he'd done. His hands were now shaking violently and his knees gave way beneath him. He was now sobbing pathetically. Clara didn't know who to help.


	11. Chapter 11

"SHERLOCK, DOCTOR" Clara screamed.

Sherlock cautiously moved backwards realising that he had just rendered the man who saved him unconscious. "I.. I.. I'm sorry" Sherlock quickly said.

Clara was stuck she didn't know what to do. Suddenly there was a mystic glow going through and out of the doctor's body.

"I think he maybe regenerating, but I thought he could take being knocked out" Clara said rather uncertainly


	12. Chapter 12

"Wha- Whats happening?" Sherlock said looking more intrigued than guilty

"Basically - he's gonna regenerate" Clara said.

The wisp of glow stopped but the doctor was still the same.

"Goodbye Sherlock, Go to Mycroft he will help you get rid of Moriarty's chain of... stuff" The doctor said.

"Goodbye"

and sure enough sherlock left, the doctor regained his normal... stuff and Clara well, she was left gobasmacked


End file.
